The First Feeling
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: When Zero realizes that the man he was in love with and has been dating for three years wasn't all he seems he goes into spiral of secrets and dangers that he never thought he would find himself. ZeroxKaname. ZeroxRido. KanameXYuki. Other parings


Chapter One

It was a saturday evening, a day Kiryu Zero didn't have to be at work or do anything stressful. It was a day for much needed rest, and all Zero wanted was to spend it with his boyfriend of three years.

They ve been getting a bit distant lately, the two of them. The sex was still great and they didn't argue as much as the couple next door but didn't spend time together anymore and when they did it was spent having hot sex. Zero wasn't complaining only he wanted more than just sex in his relationship and he was in love with the man so he was going to make things work even if they have to go on a date and be in the center of public eye.

Rido, does not like showing public affection and the two of them have never been on a serious date before so this would be an interesting event.

"I'm not feeling very good Zero so i won't be able to go with you " Rido said leaning against the sink and holding his stomach a pained face was directed at the silver haired man.

"That's not going to work this time Rido." Zero said offhandedly while searching for a pair of boxers to wear.  
They had just finished multiple rounds of sex a few minutes ago and have shared the bath together. Since it was a saturday they had both stayed in and enjoyed each others company but now it was time for the dreaded date and Rido is acting sick again. If it had not been the third time he had tried it Zero would perhaps being amused or concerned but all he felt was detached.

Finding one he slid into it and started for the clothes he had prepared previously for this event.

"Zero, i'm serious. Please i think i might need to be admitted into the hospital" Rido feigned gagging sounds his head lowered to the sink as if throwing up.

"Even if you are about to die any moment nothing will keep us from going on that date" Zero said in the same manner as before as he dressed.

More gagging "Please!" Rido continued his act.

Zero finished dressing and entered the bathroom, he leaned against the door watching Rido until the red haired realized he had being caught because there were no vomit in the sink.

"Hi" Rido smiled and waved.  
"You look great"

Zero sighed and stepped forward into his lovers space.  
"Why must you be like this Rido, it's only a date you won't die from just a date" he reasoned.

"Oh i know"Rido groaned looking away from Zero's appealing eyes.  
"It's just you would expect things from me, things i'm not sure i can meet"

"I don't want anything, just you, i promise. You haven't disappointed me all these years a little date won't change that" Zero said, he touched Rido angled cheek which had stumbles from not having shave that morning.  
"I promise we will end it if you get too uncomfortable yeah?"

"You ve become really good at manipulating people Zero" Rido said smirking into Zero's forced calm face.

Zero laughed kissed Rido on his lips and turned away.  
"Hurry up and get dressed" he said as he left their room. They were going to the movies then attending a friends party after. The show was an action comedy and the lovers settled down to watch the movie. It wasn't as bad as Rido suspected, Zero just wanted Rido to get used to outings like these before they went anywhere else. No matter what, he didn't want to make his lover uncomfortable.

They didn't really watch the movie because Rido had an incredible sex drive even after the rounds of sex that day he was still horny.  
He got Zero all worked up and before he knew it they were making out in the cinema hall.

"Get a room!" someone shouted from behind them.  
This goaded Zero into Kissing Rido more and his hands trailed down to his lovers pants and grabbed his crotch. Rido groaned into Zero's mouth exaggerating it a little.  
They turned to see the woman gaping at them.

"You guys are so hot" She said without shame at being caught spying.

Zero smiled and turned away to continue the movie.

Once the movie was over they left for a friends Party riding in Zero's porch.

It was not a dinner party and the two men could hear the loud music from a mile away.

Rido raised his eyebrow at Zero who simply shrugged.

When they entered the house it was like High school over again. There were people, men, women girls, boys. And the place was loud.

Another look of disbelief from Rido.  
" I will look for her, go mingle" Zero said already heading for the stairs.

"Mingle? With who" Rido asked giving him a meaningful look.

Zero smirked "I'm sure you will find someone in par with your intellectual capabilities" and he left.

Zero climbed the stairs of the manor to his bestfriends room. He could hear moans coming from there but without knocking opened the door.  
He found her sucking some guys cock.  
"I'm here Yuki" he called.

"Ah,bebo' mukame" she tried to say with the cock still in her mouth.  
"At least take that cock from your mouth before you speak" Zero said with a sigh.

Yuki removed the cock from her mouth and smiled up at Zero.  
"Impressive right" she asked palming the cock. The guy moaned incoherent.

"Humph, have seen better" Zero said.

Yuki simply smiled and got up to her feet. She was wearing a mini skirt and a tank top that exposed her belly.  
"Hey you finish up" she told the man as she wiped her mouth clean. Zero watched as the man started to rub himself frantically.

Yuki finished and came to meet him by the door and they left for the party downstairs.  
"What's with this party Yuki" Zero asked.

"Awesome isn't it." she said.

"I told you i was bringing Rido"

"So what, i thought a cool party will loosening him up a little."

"Loosening up, my boyfriend doesn't need that, in fact that's the last thing he needs"

"Perhaps you do then, come on Zero admit it you miss high school year and would like to go back in time this is perfect for that"

Zero sighed exasperatedly. He could understand why his best friend was doing this but he just didn't support.  
Ever since that man Yuki has never been the same again.  
Funny thing is Zero never met the man who turned His bestfriend inside out, Yuki was in paris at the time for her one of modeling shows and all he had were stories of how awesome the jerk was.

"So where is your stuck up boyfriend" Yuki asked once they arrived downstairs.

They found Rido drinking booze around a circle of young girls, probably models.  
"Wow, what did you with Rido and who is that hot shot over there"Yuki asked.

Zero stopped gaping and tried to gain his lovers attention but then the man started to strip with the girls cheering and groping exposed skin that was mean't for Zero alone.  
"Oh hell no" Zero said and made his way to his lover he tried subtle approach to lead his Lover away from the hungry crowd but the man was high on whatever those bitches fed him.

"Zero! You are back come meet my new friends" he said pulling Zero to him.  
"Everyone meet my lover Kiryu Zero" he shouted to the bunch.

Zero felt relief to hear the bitches whine.  
"It's not fair, you are gay" they grumbled.

" Yes he is and all mine" Zero replied groping the man and kissing him hard and hungry in front of everyone.

"Again Again" they chanted for more and Zero gave them more.

He took a swig from his lover bottle and fed him mouth to mouth.

The party was not so bad after that.  
The played karaoke and dares.

Zero must have fallen asleep at one point because when he woke up the place was quiet and dark.  
Sleep tried to drag him back but unable to find his boyfriend he struggled.  
He sat up on the couch he had fell asleep and looked around. The place was a mess piles of bodies sleeping everywhere. Bottles and vomits too.

Zero stumbled around until he was outside. When fresh air hit his face he had not realized how bad that place smelled. He decided to seat outside for a while before looking for Rido.

"Okay, go ahead i will come as soon as i can" Rido's voice drifted towards his half conscious mind.

"Rido" he said to the darkness and got up to look for his lover moving to the back of the house he saw Rido talking to someone, a woman, dressed in all black she had short dark hair.  
'Who is she' he thought.

"Yes sir" she said and turned away disappearing all of a sudden.

"Rido?" Zero called out.

Rido seemed suprised almost panicked at finding Zero there.  
"What are you doing up" he asked.

"Who was that" Zero countered with another question.

"What did you see" his blue red eyes went serious it was scary, those unidentical eyes he has. "I mean, that woman you were talking to" Zero said stopping and suddenly afraid to get closer.

"She was no one" Rido replied.  
"I found her lurking in the dark and scared her off" he smiled.  
"Why are you up"

Zero studied Rido for a while, he didn't look like he was lying so he sighed and continued towards his lover.  
"I was looking for you"He replied.

Rido pulled him closer and wrapped his arms around him smiling.  
"couldn't sleep without me, my Zero if i didn't know better i would think you were getting quite clingy" he said.

Zero shoved him with his elbow.  
"Who is getting clingy you say, you are the most clingy guy i have ever met, you get jealous for the stupidest reasons, remember how you beat that driver what is name because you thought he was eying my ass" Zero countered.

"He was" Rido replied "I guess we are both being clingy"

Zero snorted but didn't say any more.

They later retreated to the porch where they stayed wrapped in each other's arms with Zero putting whatever he saw that night behind him.

Author's Note:

this is a teaser. If i get good reviews i will continue until then adios


End file.
